1) Field of the Invention
The present invention aims to provide a component and a method of manufacturing a photo-catalyst. More especially, to provide a photo-catalyst with a component excellent in antifouling, sterilization, deodorization and can be applied to manufacturing raw material for textile fibers and coating textile products so as to make the manufactured textile products capable of antifouling, sterilizing and deodorizing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A photo-catalyst is a general term of photo-semiconductor materials with photo-catalysis capability and is represented by titanium dioxide; under the irradiation of the ultraviolet light, this kind of material generates free electrons and electronic holes; after contacting with steam and oxygen in the air, free radicals are generated to have very strong photo oxidation-reduction capability for oxidizing and decomposing all kinds of organic compounds, destroying cell membranes and solidifying protein in viruses; it has extreme functions of antifouling, sterilization and deodorization. Usually, the general photo-catalyst (titanium dioxide) is manufactured by vaporizing titanium tetra chloride material at high temperature for oxidizing its gas phase; however, this kind of synthetic method is unable to produce very fine photo-catalyst powder of nano level. In order to manufacture photo-catalyst powder of nano level, inorganic metal alkoxides are usually used for sol-gel procedure. For this kind of synthesis, water has to be added to conduct a reaction of hydrolysis condensation. However, due to the over-speedy hydrolytic condensation of the inorganic metal alkoxides, larger particles of titanium dioxide are often formed to result in particle precipitation that fails the manufacture of suspension liquid with very fine powdery particles and that is the major shortcoming of the generation of photo-catalyst.
Furthermore, to apply photo-catalyst to textile products, the method of mixing in fiber and coating is usually utilized for affixing the photo-catalyst onto the fiber. The photo-catalyst powder had not been protected through special structure; the fiber or the adhesive might crack and become unable to be applied to textile products.
In view of the abovementioned shortcomings of the photo-catalyst, the inventor of the present invention researched and invented a component and a method of manufacturing a photo-catalyst with more practicability and wider applicative areas to meet the industrial utilization value of textile products.
The component of the photo-catalyst of the present invention comprises titanium dioxide and silicon dioxide, wherein titanium dioxide is synthesized by sol-gel method via utilizing the esterification of alcohol and acetic acid to slowly release water molecule, thereby to reduce the speed of the hydrolysis of the titanium oxide for manufacturing clear sol-gel dispersed evenly with fine particles therein; then the porous silicon sol-gel is used to cover the surface of titanium dioxide to make the molecule of titanium dioxide not directly contact the polymer and allow the odor molecule to dissipate into the pores to be occluded onto the surface of titanium dioxide for conducting photo-catalysis; furthermore, the most special feature of the present invention is that a special structure of silane oxidized compounds is used to increase the porous structure of silicon dioxide on the surface of titanium dioxide for increasing the activity of the photo-catalyst so as to be efficiently applied to organic material and textile products.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a component and a method of manufacturing fine particles of a photo-catalyst, more especially, to provide a photo-catalyst with a component excellent in antifouling, sterilization, deodorization and can be efficiently applied to manufacturing raw material for textile fibers and coating textile products so as to make the manufactured textile products capable of antifouling, sterilizing and deodorizing.
To enable a further understanding of the objective, features and the functions of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.